Damned Children
by Ynotreadfiction
Summary: Nothing much to say about this other than I like Percy Jackson and I really wanted to make this... in my own way of course.


"_**Is God willing to prevent Evil but not able to? Then he is not Omnipotent; Is he able but not willing? Then he is malevolent; Is he both able and willing? Then whence cometh Evil?; Is he neither willing or able? Then why call him god?"**_

_The Gods have always had a little too much fun with mortals. This story is no different than the other greek tales. But let me start off by saying I am a demigod and I need help. Now we all have a godly parent, but mine won't answer my only question, "Where is my family?" Lets start off the story when we first got to Camp Half-Blood…_

The sun barely pierced through the trees it had to be around mid-afternoon, my siblings and I barely made it to Long Island Sound.

I had my sister under my arm as we raced to Camp-Halfblood while my two other brothers held off a Hydra without weapons.

I saw the entrance to the Camp and I ran faster knowing the objective was so close, once I made it inside I lied my sister down against a tree and looked around to see if someone could help.

"Anybody, help my sisters injured!" I looked around and saw some people running towards us from a weird white building.

I was tempted to stay not only for my sisters safety, but because I could smell lunch and it's been weeks since I had a real meal.

But my brothers won't be able to take down that hydra by themselves without getting themselves killed.

I looked at my sister for one last time, I pet her blood matted hair and got up the people saw me I was now certain my sister was in good hands.

I ran back to my brothers as I heard the fight escalate some, I turned a corner and there they were fighting a Hydra with their bare hands.

Anthony was trying to lead it away from the camp by backstepping and hitting any of the heads that got too close to him.

Ricky was on the other side being the aggressor by choking out the snakes and batting them away with a miscellaneous branch from the ground.

Mind they weren't killing it but doing one hell of a job making sure it wouldn't fight for a long while.

I joined the fight and as soon as I was in both of their fields of vision they both started to strike the monster more now.

We fought against it like savages, it was very effective, we made sure never to be in the same place for too long and fast enough to do damage with time to retreat.

We had no weapon so we didn't cut any of the heads it did have but made sure that the heads were useless.

Right when we were about to run away from the monster one of the snakes must of grew a brain because it was able to read our movements.

Anthony was running around it and he made a sudden leap to tangle some of the heads together but thats when they got smart, eight of the snake attacked him at once.

He instinctively raised his arms to defend and the eight sank their fangs into his bare arms, the snakes continued to force Anthony back until the snakes pinned him against a tree.

Ricky came to help Anthony but tripped over one of the unconscious snakes, and it seemed every snake felt it as they all turned to him.

He tried to get back up but instead the snake wrapped themselves around him and squeezed until he turned blue.

They tossed him aside as soon as his body went limp and he crashed against a tree, they turned to me with a venomous look and the largest of them coiled up getting ready for a powerful strike.

I leaped backwards but it was hopeless I wouldn't get out of it's range in time, everything went slow I saw it up coil and aimed to bite my throat.

I relaxed their was nothing we could do without a weapon 'So close yet so far away.' I thought as I looked back at our brief adventure.

The snake was less than a meter away from my throat, then a flash of bronze appeared and the snakes head fell.

I finally landed and everything went back in real time I looked to see a bronze dagger sticking out of a nearby tree.

I looked at where the dagger was from and saw a curly golden blonde hair girl, She was tall, fit, and athletic.

Her eyes were an intense shade of gray and had a look like she was angry at everyone, but a deeper look of sadness, besides that she looked like a typical California girl.

She was handed another dagger and she stormed towards me, I unconsciously started to crawl away slowly.

Right as she got between the Hydra and me the snake hissed at her with anger as the two new heads also gave her a evil look.

She turned towards it and hissed back at both scaring and confusing it as it tried to retreat it got surrounded by armed demigods.

She finally got to me and grabbed a handful of my black hair and started to drag me away and told the other demigods "Make sure it stays in the Tartarus for a long while."

As she finished her statement all the demigods with red armor stormed it head on and I started to feel bad for the hydra that few couple of seconds I saw it.

As she dragged me to the camp I noticed my brothers in gurneys being brought with me and as we entered the camp entrance she threw me in front of her.

"Finally, I thought my hair was gonna start falling off." I said as I rubbed my head and the rest proceeded to take my brother elsewhere.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said standing with authority and keeping her dagger at the ready.

I got up and brushed myself off and said "We were looking for somewhere to stay permanently, but I think this isn't the place for us."

We stared at each other with burning looking waiting for the other to show any sign of weakness, a red head came by and saw the situation she came over and placed a hand on the blondes shoulder "Annabeth I think you owe our new camper an apology."

Annabeth turned to the red head and shouted at her "Why should I, his reckless behavior is probably what caused his sisters injury!"

I admit I got pissed and yelled back at her "It was that damn Hydra that been chasing us since the gods claimed us!" They both looked at me with interest.

I got swallowed by the emotions I've been holding back away from my siblings and let it out right now "For some reason the gods decided to claim us as their children and then we were started to be attacked by monsters."

"We stayed with our family for as long as we could, but we knew we'd be overrun by monsters so we decided to leave them and headed here."

I got up and fixed myself wiping away tears and patted off dirt from my shirt I then turned to where I saw the other campers take my siblings and walked that direction.

**Rachael's POV:**

"Where do you think your going?" Annabeth called out and Manuel stopped in his track "I'm going to see my family," he said coldly and glanced at her with hate in his eye "if you want me to stop then kill me!"

He continued to walk to where a crowd had gathered around a building and Annabeth got her knife ready to throw but I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't throw this knife Rachael?" Annabeth asked with a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

In which I responded with "Something tells me they may help us with this Percy problem." Annabeth put away her dagger and left.

**Manuel's POV:**

I went into the infirmary and saw my siblings resting on mats all of them looked worse then when they first got their injuries.

Anthony arms have swelled twice its original size and puss was coming out from where the snakes had bitten him, his face was covered with sweat as his body tried to stop the poison.

Ricky's chest was crushed making his body seemed skinnier than his usual barrel chest was and each breath was an effort for him, as he continued to attempt to breathe he would cough up blood.

Joslin head was bandaged but she the color in her face had left her, nothing on earth that could help with injuries like these then one of the camper appeared with Lemon squares.

I grabbed another persons shoulder and he turned to me, he was taller than me and his noticeable features were his brown hair with numbs sticking out and a wispy beard.

"Why does he have lemon squares?" I asked and he looked at me with understanding eyes as he started to explain "Those are ambrosia squares they'll heal your siblings in no time."

I still had no idea what he was talking about, like, what was ambrosia, what is this place I was sent to, and how did that guy have horns?

These were questions I wanted answered now but I'll wait for my siblings to come to so they can hear the answers to.

As the camper fed my siblings the squares I saw the recoveries was immediate all of the wounds closed and the colors in their face came back.

I was relieved that they were fine and then I started to notice something the guy I just talked to had goat legs!

After weeks of being chased by abnormal thing you could say I over reacted I pushed him away from me and call him out "Monster!"

As the sea of people split I grabbed the first thing I saw that was on the floor, which was a bronze pen I clicked it for some unknown reason and it changed.

Everyone gasped and I wasn't sure who was more shocked me or the crowd, I marveled at the blade for a second then several people tackled me to the ground.

"What he's a monster?" I said trying to resist them, and according to them I started to get sweaty and hard to hold on to.

The guy picked up the sword, clicked it and quickly put it in his pocket like if he was guarding it from someone.

Annabeth stormed in and stood in front of me, the last person I wanted to see "He is a satyr, not a monster!" She said and then looked at another camper "You, give him a quick lesson in mythology so he get what this is."

They took me away from my siblings promising they be healed for dinner, they left me with this girl, Katie, though we walked by ourselves I still felt the other camper staring at me.

She told me what this place was and why I probably got sent here "One of your parents is a god here and they wanted you to come home." She sounded sure of herself "We've been getting a lot of campers after a deal has been made between us and our parents."

"But I'd like to find your cabin!" She smiled and showed me all the cabins they all looked so cool to join, all the cabins almost seemed like an option to join.

After the tour she took me to the middle of where all the cabins were "First question, what parent isn't your biological one, that you know of?"

"Easy, my father." She wrote something down and crossed off others "Second question, What are you five favorites cabin so far?"

This was one I had to think hard about "Well Ares is number five, cool explosions but I'm not the war type; Then it's Hypnos I'd like to sleep all day; Then it's Hermes they're some pretty chill guys; Also Dionysus the party cabin; But my most favorite would have to be Apollo since I'm great shot and they all seem tight to hang with."

She wrote some more stuff down and she got a confused face "What is it?" she looked up at him then said "Oh it's probably nothing," I could tell she was lying it was too obvious.

"Lets continue on, you need a weapon anyways." Katie said as she took me to a garden shed of some sort and when she opened the door I felt I was in heaven.

Every type of guns and swords were there, I wasn't interested in the swords but the guns were more my thing.

I looked around and picked up a bronze shotgun, Katie looked at me nervously and asked "Do you know how to use a gun?" I laughed.

I pumped it and looked down the sights "My step-dad is in the military, so he taught us how to use all these guns."

The shotgun was something I liked but I didn't like the kick it usually had, I put down the shotgun and looked around "Could I try out some of these guns in a shooting range?"

I was honestly expecting the same response I get from my father "Sure, theres one not that far from here, take some that you like." she left me alone.

I looked around at the shed and grabbed some guns to test out, when I walked out she was there talking to another girl in red armour.

She saw me with the guns and rolled her eyes "Wow, I can see the new kid is gonna waste our ammo." I got angry "Well, no one here uses any guns from what I can see."

"You guys use swords and spears like that'll help." She got a devilish look in her eyes "You really think that?" She grabbed her spear from her back and pointed to the woods.

"Let's have a friendly competition on who can kill the most monsters." My eyebrow raised "Ya, that sounds fun." I couldn't help but smile and dropped some of my guns.

I kept two sawed-off shotguns, a scoped rifle, and a pistol for emergencies "Are you sure you don't need a blade with all that gear?" Katie said in a worried tone.

"Nah, this is gonna be easier than hunting." I looked through the scope of the rifle and checked it if it was accurate "Clarisse is one of our best fighters though".

I ignored her and checked the rifle to see if it was loaded, a round flew out, I caught it and looked at it closely "Why is the bullet bronze?"

"That is Celestial Bronze it's the only thing that will kill these monsters." Clarisse informed him and I got a confused looked 'Then how did Anthony and Joslin...' My thoughts started to trail off.

Clarisse aggressively nudged me making me lose my train of thought "So are we gonna start or what?" I grinned at her "Ladies first." I said and gestured her to go.

She stormed into the woods and I looked for a large tree that had a view of everything, I saw it the perfect one I ran towards it in a rush.

Once Katie saw the tree I was heading towards she tried to get my attention but I wasn't listening.

I made it to the base of the tree and then started climbing it, while I was climbing I noticed a fleece hanging on a low branch.

It must of been gold from the way it shined and even then I had no idea why someone would do that to a fleece.

Once I got on a high enough branch I got comfortable and looked into the deep woods with the scope.

The woods were dense in some places and then I saw it a large spark and then I saw Clarisse fighting a giant scorpion one on one.

She got past the claw and lodged her spear under one of its armor pieces, in a feat of anger she had pried it off, I whistled in appreciation because it didn't look easy she jumped away to get her breath back.

I took this opportunity to aim at the pink insides of the scorpion, from this distance my crosshair covered it.

I aimed slightly higher and fired, the shot sailed across and looking through the scope I saw the shot hit perfectly.

Looking at Clarisse from the tree I saw the rage from her eyes, she looked fed up with me, I smirked I focused around killing any monsters that poked its head out.

I had to stop myself from whenever I saw a nymph or a satyr because the temptation of shooting them was great.

Whenever I saw Clarisse attacking something I couldn't help myself from stealing her kills, this was just making her angrier with me but I didn't care.

By the time the sun came down I was fed up with killing the monsters and I started to climb down the tree '63 dead monsters how fun.'

As I was climbing down a rock hit right next to me I looked down to see a crowd of angry people I was about to climb back up when another rock flew and hit my hand.

I lost my grip and fell, in the process of falling I grabbed a branch but my momentum snapped the branch, I landed with a thud and the entire camp wasn't happy with me.

But the first thing I noticed was the fact my brother Anthony was right there with a rock in his hand and had an equally pissed off looked.

**Thalia's POV:**

Somewhere in Nevada the Huntress were resting after days of searching for their target to still be empty handed.

They sat around a fire while they ate and Thalia felt a small flare of pain in her ribs, she winced and one of huntresses sitting next to her asked "Are you alright?"

"Ya I'm fine, but I think someone is messing with my tree" the huntress only nodded in response and Thalia glared towards Camp Half-blood.

**Manuel's POV:**

"Do you have any idea what that is!" My older bro yelled at me I rolled my eyes and got up "Its a tree they usually give us air." His red skin was turning a deeper shade of red I couldn't help but smile.

"That is the Golden Fleece of greek legends!" I gave Anthony a blank look which made him more upset "You know heals all wounds and cures all diseases!" "I thought you were talking about the tree." I said in response.

"That is Thalia's Tree!" Annabeth yelled at me I was thrilled "How does someone get their own tree, I want one!" Anthony faced-palmed and sighed deeply.

"You usually have to die heroically to get your own tree." Annabeth said with venom in her voice, I looked bored and said "That sounds stupid, like who would waste their life to die like that." All the camp members gasped and took a step back away from Annabeth who was radiating hatred and anger.

Anthony was the only one standing next to her and he radiated his own aura of rage, "If you're gonna kill him let me get a final blow." she only nodded in response.

She stormed to me and I raised my hands in defense "Was it something I said?" She slapped me hard, I fell to the floor rubbing my cheek.

Anthony came over and offered a hand, I took it then I remembered our childhood of fights we've been in.

He was already pulling me up and as he did he winded up his other arm, this was something he always did and the victim usually had no way to escape.

I saw the fist flying towards me and when it hit I was immediately out cold 'So much for dinner.' was the last thought through my head.

**Anthony's POV: **

I let go of my brother as he fell down into a bed of moss, I patted my hands and turned from him "I'm sorry my brother is such a dick."

"Where will he be resting at?" I picked him up and began to walk back to the camp "Why don't we just leave him out to the harpy's?" Annabeth said.

I looked at her with shock "So those are real to!?" I still couldn't believe all those greek myth were real, like here I am a avid Mythomagic Collector and a fan of Myth, in a greek demigod camp.

"So does Heracules come here often you know being a old demigod and all." Annabeth was the only person here I liked she was smart, creative in her way, and wasn't operating at her full capacity yet.

"No, he protects Mount Olympus forever." I nodded it made since "Is Hera as mean as the stories make her?" I asked, my only response was a deep glare and silence with murderous intent.

I stopped asking questions after that, we arrived at Hermes Cabin and I dropped off Manuel in an empty bunk "I'll get him some dinner."

"Why do that?" Annabeth asked I looked at Manuel with prideful eyes "Sure he is a dick, a show off, irresponsible, and a bit selfish..." I looked at her.

"But when he sets his mind to something or someone he'll protect his idea to the end..." I brushed his hair with my hand "He's just going through some tough times so he needs a tough persona."

I looked to her and said "I hope you can forgive him for any inconvenience he causes." she nodded "I just hope he gets adjusted to this new life quick."

She left "Come on dinner is gonna end soon, then its time for a bonfire." I left Manuel that and followed her to the table I saw my brother, Ricky, and my sister, Joslin, talking with some of campers.

She handed me a plate and I started to fill it with food I was about to sit with my siblings when annabeth stopped me "We give a portion of our food to our parents," she explained as she led me to a brazer.

I nodded "Just put some and think of a god who you think deserves it." I poured in some of my ribs and walked to Hermes table with my siblings where my sister was there spinning a tale, doing well to entertain the camp.

Ricky took a bite out of his green onion and looked around "So are you freaking out about all this?" I chuckled "You have no idea what's going on do you?" I asked him he huffed in anger, but not towards me.

"I'd like to hear those stories again, if you wouldn't mind." We laughed like we haven't in a long time, even before the whole monster thing "Who do you think your father is Anthony?"

We both knew this was a mood killer, but it would answer my only question "I don't know, from the stories there are a few god that would fit that description." I had only one in mind that fit me perfectly and I didn't like it.

"I think you and Joslin are the ones in trouble." I said as I picked up my rib and took a bite out of it, he looked at me with a confused look "What do you mean?" "Well, this means one of your parents are a god."

Our world just went silent as if reality hit, one of our parents weren't his and if it was our mom then we couldn't be brothers now even if we were just half-brothers.

Just the thought of losing a biological connection made us stop eating "So, um, Manuel's already hated?" Ricky asked segwaying the subject "Ya, he kinda defiled a sacred tree."

Ricky looked at Anthony "Really, only defiled it..." He thought about our experience with Manuel and continued "If he didn't chop it down he must like it here." We chuckled and he went back to eating I got up and put the rest of my food in a brazer.

Then a white stallion centaur stood in front of the Dining Hall "I hear we have some new campers, is that true?" I was astounded to see it I ran until I was close enough for him to see me "I am sir, me and my siblings are the new campers".

He looked at me and said "Welcome, I'm sure Annabeth has already given you a tour." My sister stood next to me in awestruck "Yes, shes really nice and helpful." she got closer to the centaur and started to pet him.

"My name is Chiron," He said with a kind voice "I am the Activity Director here and if you need any advice I'll be here." I couldn't believe it the trainer of all the greatest heros "I-I thought you had died giving up your immortality?"

Joslin continued petting Chirons flank "The ones that read those stories are always the ones that make that mistake." he picked up my sister and placed her on his back "Yes I did give up my immortality and yes I did die, but I was sent to Zeus and he gave me back my immortality as long as there are heros to teach."

"So you'll be teaching us how to fight?" Ricky said coming out of his own shock "Our father taught us plenty, that's how we've lasted this long." Chiron chuckled "Yes I'll teach you how to fight but their are other things you must learn than combat."

He looked to the sun as it started to set over the horizon "But talking and training will have to wait for tomorrow," he turned around and said "Its time to rest at campfire." The camp cheered and they left to a big pit.

The campfire ignited itself and everyone got seated in under their camp banner the flame was yellow and bright, it felt comforting, I didn't know where to sit so I sat on some dark benches where no one sat.

I looked at the banner and saw the symbol for Hades I got scared and felt comfortable, my siblings came by and sat next to me, the camp sang campfire songs, but none that we've ever heard.

"I think we could get used to a life like this." Ricky said as he stretched "Ya, apparently we're gonna play capture the flag tomorrow!" Joslin said as she started to get sleepy.

"Maybe here we can start over and look at the now." I said I got up and went to talk to Annebeth for a favour, after telling her the favour she had no problems with it and I walked back to my sister.

"Come on Joslin it time for you to go to bed." She didn't object and followed me "Where will I be sleeping at?" We got to a cabin with a dove symbol on it and i stopped "Here is where you'll be sleeping until they know who your parent is."

She was speechless "Yes I know how much you like the tales of Aphrodites more, than the other gods so here you go." she gave me a rib crushing hug "Thank you Anthony." she walked inside where some campers were there to greet her.

I walked around my eyes got well adjusted to the dark so I was able to see everything as well as if it was daytime 'They deserve some peace after the hell they've been through.' I walked to Apollo's cabin.

Once inside I saw medical instruments, Ambrosia and Nectar scattered everywhere "Cabin Leader are you in here?" I asked and got the response "Ya, I'll be there in a second!"

Out of nowhere a kid Manuel's age jumped down and he looked at me I noticed his Athletic build and his blonde hair "Yes, I need to speak to a doctor about a discreet injury." He turned to his instruments and chuckled "Sure I can help now how embarrassing is this injury?"

He turned to me with ambrosia in one hand "Speaking of injuries didn't I just heal you this afternoon?" I blushed I knew this was gonna be an embarrassing situation but I needed to check on it.

"Yes, you did but I just need you to check if I still have this 'Injury'." I said with finger quotations "Sure I can do that to." He grabbed my hands and I grew even more flustered, I calmed myself and looked at his face.

My illness must still be there from the look on his face, how it grew more sad and concerned the longer he held on "Is it that bad?" He came back to reality but he didn't let go of my hands "How do you move around in your condition?"

I was wondering it myself "Its nothing a little ambrosia and nectar can't fix, right?" He shook his head and got up "Nothing I have can fix that, maybe if we ask for the Fleece..." I grabbed his wrist and squeezed as hard as I could.

I stared into his eyes "No one will know about this, Doctor-Patient confidentiality, of course." I let go of his hands and he started to rub his wrist "If you can't fix it I'll just have to deal with it like I've always had."

"Wait!" he shouted and ran through his supplies and handed me a medium sized bag "Here you'll need this," I looked through it and saw an ample supply of ambrosia and nectar.

"It won't heal you, but it'll keep you standing a lot longer and looking healthier." I closed the bag "Thank you… um" I couldn't believe I didn't know his name though he healed me twice "Will… Will Solace"

"You're a mysterious person you know," he said "I like that." I felt flustered again and walked out to Hermes Cabin 'I can wait to see what tomorrow has in store for us.'

**That's it for now this is apart of my new stories I'm writing so keep an eye out for more like them. I'd like some feedback on this story** **and my other ones to...**


End file.
